The Secret Garden
by Amethyst-0-Angel
Summary: Harry verschwindet jeden Morgen um seinen Geliebten im geheimen Garten zu treffen HPxDM


_Disclaimer: Charas und Orte sind nur geliehen von J.K.Rowling  
Autor: AmethystAngel auch bekannt als Aataensic  
Beta: MinaDementi(danke dir knuddel)  
Rating: none  
Genre: Romance/ Shonen ai_

* * *

**The Secret Garden**

* * *

Die Sonne stand noch nicht am Himmel, als Harry sich aus dem Schloss stahl. Wie jeden Morgen beeilte er sich, um davon zu kommen, bevor seine Freunde erwachten. Sie würden nicht verstehen, warum er dort hin ging. Sie würden ihn verachten für seine Liebe. 

Den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang fest um den schmalen Körper geschlungen, lief er eilig durch die noch dunklen Gänge. Seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder, doch versuchte er nicht mal sie zu dämpfen. Gleich, gleich würde er ihn wieder sehen.

Seine Liebe, sein Verderben. Den Mann, um den sein Leben sich drehte. Sanfte graublaue Augen, in denen Stürme zu toben schienen. Platinblonde Haare, so weich, wie die eines Engels. Und nicht zu vergessen, weiche Gesichtszüge, hohe Wangenknochen und ein Lächeln, was selbst Eisberge in Sekunden zum schmelzen brachte. Der Körper wie gemalt, Haut so blass und schön wie Schnee und der Duft, betörender wie die schönste Blume.

**Draco**

Harry lächelte voll Vorfreude, da er seinen Engel gleich in die Arme schließen durfte. Er stemmte sich gegen das Schlossportal und trat nach Draußen. Den wunderschönen Sonnenaufgang, der jeden in seinen Bann gezogen hätte, bemerkte er nicht einmal in seiner Hast.

Zielstrebig, ohne sich umzusehen, ging er den Pfad hinab zum Verbotenen Wald. Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass der Wald nicht ohne Grund verboten war, schritt er zwischen den großen und düsteren Bäumen hindurch, nichts als sein Ziel vor Augen.

Kaum war er außer Sicht des Schlosses, riss er sich den Umhang vom Körper und steckte ihn weg, nicht eine Sekunde blieb er dabei stehen. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er noch genug Zeit vor dem Frühstück mit seinem Geliebten verbringen wollte. Selbst blind hätte er den Weg zu seinem geheimen Garten gefunden. Dem Garten, der seine tiefsten Herzenswünsche wahr werden liess.

Der Wind spielte mit den Blättern der Bäume, es raschelte und knackste überall um ihn herum, doch auch das nahm Harry nicht wahr. Nach einer, für ihn, schier endlosen Zeit sah er das Tor des Gartens vor sich. Noch immer erinnerte er sich an das erste Mal, als er es erblickte.

Damals hatte er eine Strafarbeit für Professor McGonagall abhalten müssen. Sie hatte ihn beauftragt nach den wilden Feenstämmen zu sehen. Diese hatten ihn direkt hier her geführt. Mit leicht zitternder Hand, nahm er die hölzerne Klinke und drückte sie hinab.

Er schob das Gartentor einen Spalt breit auf, sofort kam ihm der Duft wilder Blumen entgegen. Harry quetschte sich durch und schloss das Tor gleich wieder hinter sich.

Zwei Arme umfingen seinen schmächtigen Leib und zogen ihn in eine sehnsuchtsvolle Umarmung. "Ich habe dich schon erwartet mein Panther.", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme in sein Ohr. Auf Harrys Gesicht breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln aus, das selbst den schönsten Sonnenaufgang verblassen liess.

"Draco", hauchte er und drehte sich in der Umarmung, so dass er seinem Geliebten in die schimmernden Seelenspiegel sehen konnte.

Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem sehnsüchtigen Kuss, der zärtlich aber auch fordernd war. In Harrys Innerem brach, wie jedes mal wenn er Draco küsste, ein Sturm der Emotionen aus. Er lehnte sich an die starke Brust Dracos.

Die Zunge Dracos leckte vorsichtig über die Mundwinkel Harrys, bat stumm um Einlass, der ihm fast sofort gewährt wurde. Besinnlich fochten sie um die Vorherrschaft, spielten miteinander, verflochten sich und lockten in die jeweilige Mundhöhle. Sie erforschten den anderen aufs Neue, nur um festzustellen, dass sich nichts verändert hatte.

Als die beiden den leidenschaftlichen Kuss beendeten, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen. Harry genoss die Zeit, die er hier mit seinem Engel hatte. Er dachte nicht an das Später, sondern lebte nur im Jetzt und Hier. All seine Sorgen schienen von ihm genommen zu sein.

Sie legten sich zusammen in das weiche Bett aus Gras, klammerten sich eng an den anderen, wie Ertrinkende an den rettenden Balken. Harry verbarg sein Gesicht in der Halsbeuge Dracos, sog seinen unverkennbaren Geruch ein, der ihm die Sinne vernebelte.

"Bleibst du diesmal für immer?", kam die gehauchte Frage von Draco. Sein Blick war gen Himmel gerichtet und erschien unendlich traurig. Harry spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust, konnte er doch dem Wunsch des Engels an seiner Seite nicht nachkommen.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte es Draco", erwiderte Harry seufzend. Er schloss die Augen um die aufkommenden Tränen zu stoppen. Wie gern würde er nie wieder hier weg gehen, doch er durfte nicht bleiben, auch heute nicht.

Er musste erst noch seine Aufgabe bewältigen, bevor er hier vereint mit seinem Geliebten bleiben durfte. Seine Hoffnung, diese Aufgabe lebend zu beenden, war jedoch sehr gering. Wie sollte er auch, ohne den Beistand seiner Liebe, den Dunklen Lord vernichten? Draco konnte diesen Garten nicht verlassen, lebte er doch in ihm und wenn sich Harry dazu entschließen würde hier zu bleiben, würde auch er ihn nicht mehr verlassen können.

Sie sprachen nicht mehr mit einander für den Rest der ihnen verbleibenden Zeit. Genossen einfach nur die Nähe des anderen und liebkosten ihre geschundenen Seelen. In ihrem Garten war es, als stünde die Zeit still, als würde für diesen Augenblick die Welt für sie anhalten und ihnen einen Moment der Ruhe und Liebe schenken.

Doch wie es das Schicksal so wollte, vergingen die Stunden schneller als den beiden Liebenden lieb war. Die Zeit zu gehen rückte immer näher. Die bleierne Schwere auf ihren Herzen wurde wieder größer, je näher der Abschied rückte. Mit jedem Mal fiel es Harry schwerer zu gehen und doch ließ ihm das Leben keine Wahl. Mit einem letzten Kuss, der die Melancholie und die Sehnsucht Harrys zum Ausdruck brachte, verabschiedete er sich von seinem Engel.

"Bis Morgen", flüsterte er gegen die Lippen Dracos, bevor er sich abwand und schnellen Schrittes zum Tor zurückging, welches ihn in die grausame Wirklichkeit zurück brachte. Draco erwiderte nichts darauf sondern sah ihm nur schwermütig nach. Harry schob sich durch das Tor und schloss es hinter sich. Kurz lehnte er sich gegen das hölzerne Tor dann ging er trübsinnig Richtung Hogwarts davon.

Er sah sich noch einmal um und stockte in seiner Bewegung. Seine Augen weiteten sich und ein Ausdruck von Unglauben und haltloser Panik zeichnete sich in ihnen ab. Der Garten entschwand, das hatte er bisher noch nie getan. Schnell lief Harry zurück, rief verzweifelt Dracos Namen, doch er kam zu spät. Noch bevor er den Garten erreichte, war er komplett verschwunden. Er fiel auf die Knie, brennende Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit rannen in Strömen über seine erhitzten Wangen. Er wimmerte immer wieder den Namen seines Geliebten.

"Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?", flüsterte er verzweifelt in die Leere. „Wieso hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr zurückkommen kann?"

Harry wusste später nicht mehr wie lange er so im Wald gesessen hatte, doch irgendwann hatte er sich aufgerappelt und war zurückgegangen. Zurück in sein trostloses Leben ohne Liebe und Glück und vor allem ohne seinen Engel Draco.

"Potter!", schnarrte eine ihm bekannte Stimme als er das Portal des Schlosses durchquerte. „Bequemt der Held sich mal wieder dazu, uns seine Anwesenheit zu schenken?"

Traurige Smaragde blickten auf und trafen auf die grauen Seelenspiegel seines Erzfeindes. Der Mensch, den er so sehr liebte und der ihn noch viel mehr hasste.

**Malfoy**

Doch der sonst so hasserfüllte Blick schien heute eher besorgt. Ein Funken Hoffnung keimte in Harrys Innersten.

Vielleicht war der Garten aus einem bestimmten Grund verschwunden.

Vielleicht hatte er auch in seiner Welt, die Chance glücklich mit seinem geliebten Engel zu werden.

Vielleicht war ja noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren.

The End

* * *

_**Review??**_

_**-kekse verteil-**_

_**-liebschau- **_


End file.
